


Of The Divine

by xytera



Series: Team Tobirama!! [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Danzo is smitten - Freeform, I would be - Freeform, M/M, a little bit of Hiruzen/Tobirama - Freeform, he's probably smitten too, like really smitten, so is Kagami - Freeform, who knows about Hiruzen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xytera/pseuds/xytera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it's only been a week assigned to Team Tobirama!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of The Divine

**Author's Note:**

> A tentative step back into fanfic writing after the last fiasco. This is something I wrote several months ago.

Kagami stared with such intensity at something in the distance that Danzo curiously followed the gaze only to see the Nidaime Hokage standing by the gates of the village. Danzo narrowed his eyes upon seeing his rival, Sarutobi Hiruzen, speaking with the Nidaime. Danzo’s team had been assigned along with Team Tobirama as a trusted escort unit only a week ago – six elite shinobi under the Hokage’s direct command, always shadowing him whenever he left Konoha.

A flicker of envy arose while he watched Hiruzen and the Nidaime conversate with a familiarity that bespoke the years they had been sensei and student. Danzo had always admired the Nidaime from afar, disappointed that he hadn’t been assigned on the Nidaime’s team after he’d graduated the academy. It was only once in a lifetime when such a renowned man took on students. His three-man team of Hiruzen, Utatane Koharu, and Mitokado Homura were widely known for their impeccable teamwork, multitude of successes, and tutelage under the Nidaime. Even with the Shimura name backing him, Danzo was always put aside in favor of Hiruzen’s skills. Danzo wanted to be close to the Nidaime like Hiruzen had so effortlessly become. Why was it always, _always_ him?

“Kagami–” he started to say, but broke off when he saw the _look_ in Kagami’s eyes.

No longer onyx-black, three black commas slowly spun around his pupil in crimson as Kagami stared at the Nidaime, a definite sign of his coveted Uchiha bloodline. _The Sharingan_ . It sent chills down Danzo’s spine, because that _look_ was purely predatory – ravenous. It wasn’t a normal look in Kagami’s usually calm, smiling, and admittedly friendly features – at least, not what Danzo was used to seeing in his teammate since they’d graduated the academy together and become teammates. Kagami’s expression was unsmiling, completely focused on his target.

Danzo swallowed inaudibly, slowly turning his own gaze down as a cold sweat broke out in instinctive fear of those eyes. He remembered something his father had once told him – something about the Uchiha clan. A well-known and powerful clan they were, but his father had always said there was something off about them. Something that seemed to affect every one of their clan members, like a hidden disease – something that no one outside the clan could ever hope to comprehend.

Perhaps it _was_ a disease. Danzo had heard about it a few times, when an Uchiha wanted something – no, _craved_ something. The desire was so great that the Uchiha would go through any lengths to obtain it, possess it, and keep it forever. It was purely _unnatural_ and absolutely terrifying to witness firsthand.

Danzo looked down at the dirt between his feet, because he didn’t want to look back at his teammate. There was no way Kagami could ever possess what he clearly desired...could he? The Nidaime was unobtainable, untouchable, almost godlike in Danzo’s eyes. Danzo practically _worshipped_ his beloved sensei. That brief glimpse of the Nidaime with the sun’s rays beaming through the gates had been almost ethereal, highlighting snowy white hair and skin so pale it appeared translucent in the soft glow, drawing attention to the startling splash of color of the Nidaime’s slanted vermillion eyes – eyes that could freeze his heart with just a glance – and the trademark slashes on his cheeks and chin. It would be sacrilege to dirty something so divine.

But the look in Kagami’s eyes didn’t seem to care. It frightened Danzo, something he despised admitting, something he refused to think that he was envious of, that Kagami had the guts, that his teammate _wanted_ to touch, to dirty, to _desecrate_ something Danzo did not have the courage to obtain himself.

Danzo forced his eyes back up, carefully avoiding looking at Kagami, who remained as unmoving as a predator in sight of his prey. He noticed Hiruzen who had seen them and was currently walking towards them. Nidaime was coming towards them as well. Danzo’s mouth went dry.

The way he _moved_ . It was an unintentional seductive dance, all grace and danger and power rolled into one, giving him the distinct feeling of a large and _lethal_ feline prowling towards him. Just this sight displayed of the Nidaime’s might as the most powerful shinobi in the world, the aura around him riveting. The shinobi and civilians in the streets stopped and dipped their heads in respect as he passed by. It was effortless and absolutely captivating, and Danzo couldn’t rip his gaze away even if he wanted to. Rather than the loose, flowing Hokage robes that hid everything, Nidaime wore a simple long-sleeved black shirt and black pants. Danzo couldn’t help but notice how the form-fitting clothes hugged the Nidaime’s lithe, strong form, his narrow waist and hips and long legs. It was rather...hypnotizing.

An unbidden memory flashed in his mind, and he remembered once, after the Nidaime had spent a long day sitting in the Hokage’s office doing paperwork, he’d stood, stretching his arms upward to ease the kinks and soreness. Danzo had glimpsed pale, smooth skin as the shirt had lifted – an agonizingly _teasing_ glimpse that he swore was a test on his desires – of a flat stomach and the indentation of a belly button, the low waistband of the pants providing the first hints of delectable hipbones, the trail of fine white hairs dipping into his pants – Danzo had frozen in his spot, unable to take his eyes off the tantalizing sight. Nidaime had eyed him with indifferent curiosity when Danzo had been unresponsive, practically brain dead. The memory had haunted his dreams for months afterwards.

They were only several feet away now. Danzo swallowed, finally blinking and casting a quick, furtive glance at Kagami. The predatory look was gone like it had never been, and the familiar friendly smile was back. Kagami waved to Hiruzen.

Words were exchanged, but Danzo was deaf to them, unable to concentrate on anything other than the magnificent man before him. Seeming to notice the prolonged stare, those lovely ruby eyes cut to him, a white eyebrow raising in question. Danzo’s face burst into flames – or at least it felt like it when his idol’s attention was suddenly on him.

He realized three pairs of eyes were watching him. Hiruzen must have been saying something to him because his rival was looking at him inquiringly. Normally, if the Nidaime had not been present, Hiruzen would have taken all of his attention, but his rival was a mere speck of interest at the moment.

“Uh...ah,” he stuttered, and cursed himself for sounding so idiotic. And in front of the Nidaime, no less!

“Are you alright, Danzo?” Hiruzen asked, concerned.

Kagami peered him, a knowing, amused look in his now black eyes, hidden to others by his slightly turned face. Danzo flushed, both angry and embarrassed. How could Kagami be so calm in front of the one he had been looking at so intently before?

“Sh-shut up!” he said hotly, unable to look back at those eyes on him.

Hiruzen, used to Danzo’s moodiness, shrugged it off blithely, and kept on babbling on about something or other. Danzo was excruciatingly aware of the compelling presence – so close yet so far.

Then, Nidaime spoke. Danzo immediately latched onto his words like a starved man, hearing but not hearing. A low, deep masculine voice, effortlessly calm and velvety smooth, like the steady flow of a river.

“...training ground...dawn…zo... _Danzo_.”

Danzo jerked, as if he’d been awakened from sleep. His cheeks heated when he realized the Nidaime had been saying his name _and he hadn’t noticed!_ His gaze swept up, both tentative yet eager to soak in the features concentrated on him once more. He was drawn to the strong shape of Nidaime’s jaw, the red slash mark on his chin leading up to the supple lips, a delicate pink that suited his pale coloring, the noble nose and high cheekbones with matching slash marks on either side, and – a hand?

A hand placed itself on Danzo’s forehead, cool to the touch like refreshing water against his warm skin.

“Do you have a fever, Danzo?” Nidaime inquired, leaning a bit closer to observe him with mild concern.

 _Touching. Nidaime was_ touching _him._ Danzo’s mouth opened. A croak came out.

Then he fainted dead away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all of the support on Endless! I'm currently working on the next chapter and will be posting it in the near future.


End file.
